


The Truth Comes Out

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Truth Comes Out

**#11. The Truth Comes Out**

**Prompt:** Unsettling Revelations

**Characters:** Emma, Robin/Marion, Robin/Regina

**Word Count:** 367

**Rating:** PG

 

**The Truth Comes Out**

“Exactly what are you saying?” Regina asked.

“I saved her from you. She was in the dungeon with me. You were going to kill her.” Emma said.

“Is this true?” Robin asked. He grabbed Regina’s arm. “Tell me the truth, Regina.”

Regina looked guilty and started to say something.

“Why should she? She is the Queen she doesn’t need to explain herself to you. You are nothing to her.” Marion pulled on Robin’s arm.

“You haven’t told her.” Regina looked at robin the hurt showing in her eyes. “I see.”  

“Told me what?” Marion asked. “Robin, what is she talking about?”

“I love her.” Robin said. “I tried to tell you last night but you didn’t want to listen.”

“You said things were different here but I had no idea what you meant.” Marion said to Emma. “How is it that the Evil Queen can make my husband fall in love with her? Did you take his heart and make him your slave?”

“No. I didn’t.” Regina said. “He kept my heart safe. We were…I would never take Roland’s father from him. I have a son of my own.”

“What?” Marion looked surprised.

“He is my son, Henry but Regina adopted him when he was a baby.” Emma said.

“Why would you let her do that, Princess?” Marion asked.

“I was alone and I wanted to give him his best chance.” Emma said. Regina loves him as much as I do. She’s been a good mother to him.”

Marion backed away. “I think I must be ill. None of this is making any sense.”

“Marion, we still need to talk.” Robin said.

“No! No more talking!” Marion put up her hands. She rushed out the door.

“I should go after her.” Robin said. “She does not know this place.”

“I’ll do it.” Emma said. “I don’t think she wants to see either of you and it’s on me that she is here.”

Regina glared at Emma. “You think?”

Emma rushed after Marion with a quick glace back at Regina and Robin.

“I’m sorry.” Regina said. “You should be with her.”

Robin grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her into his arms. I’m staying here with you.”


End file.
